


A Small Side Step

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	

If anyone could disappear... vanish, it was him. One day there, the next... as if he never existed, his life just stopping.

He could create an entire new scenario for himself. He had the skills. It would be without flaw.

Documents. Certificates. Degrees. Credentials. New name. New persona. A background story without question, just a small side step off the path to make it easy to maintain.

New recollections.   
New stories to tell.

New life,   
loves,  
limitless...

Now all he needed was time...


End file.
